


【all阿斯】幻象之外

by xgailehysleysgak



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:34:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26320492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xgailehysleysgak/pseuds/xgailehysleysgak
Summary: 是尤诺→阿斯塔←佐拉的修罗场all向，纯食党慎入微车各种魔幻操作注意
Relationships: Asta/Yuno (Black Clover), Asta/Zora Ideale
Kudos: 11





	【all阿斯】幻象之外

**Author's Note:**

> 是尤诺→阿斯塔←佐拉的修罗场
> 
> all向，纯食党慎入
> 
> 微车
> 
> 各种魔幻操作注意

空气中都弥漫着暧昧的气息，低沉的喘息交杂在其中，更添情欲的味道。

佐拉的下半身的器官被一双手轻轻地握住，他的喘息加粗了些许，这双手并不是十分的细腻，反而有一些茧子，粗糙的触感让摩挲带来的快感更加强烈了，他也并不是只有在享受。

他的一只手正在探索着，叫什么呢？寻宝。佐拉忽然想到了这个词，他的手正在这双手的主人的身后那个小穴进行着开拓，另一只手不断地在那人的身上抚摸着，他能够抚摸到这个人身上的诸多伤痕，一个人的身上，不知道怎么会带着这么多的伤。

这人身上最嫩的地方，就是他的屁股了吧。佐拉带着一丝恶意地想着。他感受到自己探索着小穴的那只手传来的热感，以及不断被收缩的夹裹的手指，他的思绪也被打断了。

“嗯，佐拉，果然这样，好奇怪啊。”听见这句话后，佐拉忽然惊醒，一下子从床上弹了起来。他环顾四周片刻，依旧是自己那个小屋里。

佐拉面色难看，他将被子掀开，自己的下半身已经高高地撑起了一个帐篷。他烦躁地捏了捏自己的眉头。佐拉，一个成年的男性，居然开始做起了春梦，而春梦的对象还是一个15岁的小男孩。

佐拉原本对于阿斯塔，对阿斯塔是有着普通朋友之间的好感和欣赏的，但在那件事情之后，自己的感情就有点变质了。

本来就是一次正常的执行任务而已，对方也是一个小喽喽，经历过这么多磨炼的两人不费吹灰之力便将他按在地上摩擦了。那人趴在地上请求着二人放过他，佐拉笑着一脚踩在了他的背上。

“饶了你？做你的春秋大梦呢。”本来就该这么顺利地带着那人回去了，但是身后阿斯塔的声音却不太对劲了。

“佐拉，你有没有觉得，有点热啊。”阿斯塔不适地扯了扯衣领，一听见这话，佐拉面色一变，“遭了，空气里！”

“发现的也太晚了吧，你们都中了本大爷的陷阱了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”刚刚还在地上痛哭流涕的人此刻站起来得意地大笑道，但随即他便倒了下去。

佐拉冷笑一声，“在我的面前玩陷阱。”随后他转头看向脸上已经布满潮红的阿斯塔，有一丝苦恼。“小鬼，你还真是蠢啊，这么容易就中招了。我可没有治疗魔法啊。”

阿斯塔感到口渴，他不耐地舔了舔嘴唇，佐拉看着阿斯塔殷红的嘴唇上已经干裂到出现唇纹，一定很渴了吧。佐拉心里忽然冒出这个想法。他盯着阿斯塔的嘴唇半晌，将自己心里的想法驱赶出去。

“喂，小鬼，你中的应该是低级的催情魔法，也就是把欲望释放出来就行了。”佐拉若无其事地说着，阿斯塔迷茫地看着佐拉，“把欲望，释放出来？”

“啊，你不知道吗？也对，你这个矮布丁，说不定还没尝试过呢。”佐拉恶意地咧开了嘴角，他指了指阿斯塔的小腹下方，“就是，让你的jing.液she出来的意思。”

“什么意思。”阿斯塔觉得自己心里就像有一团火在烧，要爆炸了一样难受，他看着佐拉的眼神里带上了一丝求助，少年从没沾染过污秽的眼神就这么直直地望着佐拉，眼里带着情欲，却又有着不解，宛若雏子。

佐拉心里那个想法又隐隐冒头了，他不怀好意地靠近了阿斯塔，两人的距离近到鼻尖相抵，阿斯塔触碰到佐拉身上的肌肤后便一发不可收拾，气息更加粗重起来。

“喂，臭小鬼，你也该长大了，我今天就大发慈悲，教教你吧。”佐拉说着，自己的喉结一动，随即又好笑起来，有什么可兴奋的，一个15岁的小屁孩怎么可能勾起自己的欲望呢。

阿斯塔依靠在树干上，头微微上扬，眼神空洞，他的大脑已经被一股难以控制的快感占据了。佐拉的手握住了阿斯塔的手带动着他上下套弄着自己的欲望，虽然阿斯塔的手始终很生硬，但从来没有做过自渎的事的阿斯塔还是感受到了快感，他的眼角落下了几滴生理性的盐水。

“舒服吗，嗯？”佐拉的声音也变得更加低沉了，但他的眼底却是阴翳一片，他不得不承认，他被一个15岁的少年勾起欲望了。阿斯塔已经顾不上回答了，佐拉看见阿斯塔这幅模样，不由得轻笑一声。“就这么舒服吗？”他附在阿斯塔的耳边轻声说道，“算了，照这样下去不知道还有多久，就让你爽一把吧。”

佐拉拉开了阿斯塔的手，换做他自己的手覆上了阿斯塔的欲望，他极有技巧性地套弄着，在佐拉的手下阿斯塔很快地就释放了出来。佐拉的手上也弄上了黏浊的液体，他皱了皱眉，阿斯塔看见了以后也不好意思地说道：“抱，抱歉了啊。”

想起那时少年的情态，佐拉的喉结上下滚动了一下，虽然这个世界主流的感情还是男女为主，但是早就见识过黑暗面的佐拉这些年里也不是没见过那些权贵玩男孩的，虽然尽是些见不得人的手段，但佐拉此刻对自己对这个同性的人产生了欲望也不是那么惊恐了，他只是有点惊讶，自己曾经也不是没有过欲望，毕竟他不是什么性冷淡，但后来就没有这个想法了，但阿斯塔什么也没有做，就轻易地勾起了佐拉的欲望，这么想着，佐拉舔了舔自己的嘴唇。

此刻的阿斯塔和诺艾儿正走在街上，诺艾儿沉浸于自己似乎和阿斯塔是约会的羞涩之中，而阿斯塔这个愣头青硬是没有注意，自己一个人跑来跑去兴奋地不得了。

“很远就听见了吵吵闹闹的声音，你太吵了，豆丁斯塔。”耳畔忽然传来一个男声，阿斯塔顺势看去，脸上的神色被惊喜所代替。

“尤诺！！！”阿斯塔立马挥了挥手，“还有克劳斯前辈和米莫萨！！！！”米莫萨红着脸和阿斯塔回应了一下，又转过头开始冒烟了。尤诺淡淡地瞥了一眼米莫萨，他笑着看着阿斯塔，克劳斯推了推眼镜正准备说什么，阿斯塔忽然跑了过来。诺艾儿一愣，就看见阿斯塔跑向尤诺那里去了。

“阿斯塔？”话音未落，阿斯塔就扯着尤诺到角落边去。他看了看四周，一副神神秘秘的样子，看见阿斯塔这幅样子尤诺十分好奇。“怎么了吗？”

阿斯塔涨红了脸，“就是，尤诺，你有没有那个过？”阿斯塔的大嗓门此刻竟然也压的很低，尤诺疑惑地看着阿斯塔，阿斯塔嘴开开合合，就是觉得说不出口，尤诺更觉得好奇了，一向大大咧咧的阿斯塔是有什么事会露出这样的神情。

“就是，那个，你尿尿的地方啊，有没有白色的液体出来过。”阿斯塔实在羞于启齿，他踮起脚附在尤诺耳边，尤诺出于好奇也配合地弯了弯腰。

听见这句话，尤诺的脸色变的奇怪起来，阿斯塔平日里大大咧咧的不关注这些事情，可尤诺心思细腻，对于这些生理上的知识是一点也没有盲区的，他十分清楚阿斯塔是怎么了，但阿斯塔这幅样子过于好笑了，竟然有点，可爱？

“我是不是得绝症了，尤诺啊如果我死了……”看见尤诺的神色不对阿斯塔更加确信自己得了什么绝症了，他开始哭丧着脸“交代后事”。

尤诺看见阿斯塔这副样子又好气又好笑。“阿斯塔。”他终于忍不住打断了阿斯塔的喋喋不休。“啊？”  
“你什么病也没有，这是正常的。”“我知道我快死了…你说什么？！”  
“所以说你是笨蛋啊，不过豆丁斯塔也要长大了啊。”尤诺双手交叉环胸打趣地看着阿斯塔。

“尤诺，”远处传来的克劳斯的呼唤，“走了，该回去了，还要为今晚的宴会做安排。”尤诺点了点头，他笑着弹了弹阿斯塔的额头，“那就晚上见了，阿斯塔。”

“什么啊。”阿斯塔揉着额头抱怨道，路上米莫萨好奇地询问着尤诺刚刚他们说了什么的同时诺艾儿也询问了阿斯塔，不过两人的反正可就截然不同了。

魔法骑士团的人刚刚解决了一大事件，以示表彰开了一个宴会来为大家庆功，此刻佐拉自己正靠在门边一个人细细把弄着酒杯。

他的眼睛搜寻着会场有没有那个身影，结果果然没有让他失望。但是，佐拉皱了皱眉头，阿斯塔正笑嘻嘻地和里奥聊着天，诺艾儿在旁边看着阿斯塔，米莫萨也在不远处偷偷盯着。

没想到那个小矮子已经那么受欢迎了啊。

“阿斯塔。”尤诺刚进会场便看见了阿斯塔，不知怎的，阿斯塔总是异常的显眼，一看就能看见，不过当他看见阿斯塔身边的情景时的反应和佐拉倒是一样的。

“尤诺！！！”一看见尤诺阿斯塔的眼睛便亮了起来，看见阿斯塔这幅样子，佐拉不爽地“啧”了一声，他依旧还是待在原地观察着。

尤诺走到阿斯塔的身边去，他忽然想起今天上午阿斯塔问他时那副表情，嘴角的弧度也扩大了几分。“笑什么啊尤诺。”

“没，就是想起了一个笨蛋。”“哦。”阿斯塔似懂非懂地点了点头，尤诺的笑意更深。

“一个人很寂寞吧，看我的模仿秀，当当~”正当佐拉关注着阿斯塔这边时，他的面前突然冒出一张脸，把他吓了一跳。

“水色幻鹿的团长。”佐拉皱了皱眉，一个虫子便放了上去，效果不用多说。这边的响动也让阿斯塔关注了过来。

“佐拉！”阿斯塔大声喊道。终于看到我了啊，臭矮子。佐拉不爽地想着，但面上还是一副冷淡的样子。阿斯塔显得很气愤，“你你你！”他冲了过来，尤诺也注意到阿斯塔的异样，阿斯塔现在似乎有点，不好意思？

“干什么，臭矮子。”佐拉靠近了阿斯塔，两人的距离立马被拉近到一个很暧昧的距离，“那天我没有让你爽到吗，嗯？”尾音轻轻上扬，带着诱惑的气息。

阿斯塔的耳根子都红了，他一下子跳开来，“你闭嘴！”阿斯塔当时觉得没什么，事后越想越不对劲。

“阿斯塔，他是？”尤诺在看见佐拉和阿斯塔的亲密举动以后心中有了一股危机感。“他是我们黑色暴牛团的成员来着。”

尤诺看向佐拉，看见佐拉略带敌意的目光，尤诺立刻知晓了他对阿斯塔抱的心思了。“阿斯塔，我们去那边吧。”“啊？”这么说着，阿斯塔的身体已经不自觉跟上去了。

“喂，臭矮子。”佐拉一把伸手拉住了阿斯塔，“他让你走就走啊，你也太没主见了吧。”

“这是我和阿斯塔的事，和你没关系。”尤诺看向佐拉拉住阿斯塔的手，目光彻底冷了下来。佐拉挑了挑眉，“他可是我们团的成员，我得好好看着，万一被外人欺负了怎么办。”佐拉刻意把外人两个字咬的特别重。

“佐拉，尤诺不是外人哦，他是和我从小一起长大的竞争对手。”阿斯塔忽然插了一句，佐拉愣了一下，手上的力道也不自觉的放松了，尤诺立马拉住了阿斯塔走开。“走了，阿斯塔。”阿斯塔呆呆愣愣的跟上去了。

看着阿斯塔远去的背影佐拉捏了捏眉心，这小屁孩怎么这么让人闹心呢，还不是外人。

佐拉冷笑一声，他也说不上来自己现在到底是怎么了。


End file.
